Dans une autre vie
by CarysIsis
Summary: Dans une autre vie, peut-être se retrouveront-ils...


Dans une autre vie….

_**SAISON :**__ Saison 4, mais je ne prends pas en compte certain éléments, comme la disparition d'Elizabeth (oui, car pour moi Elizabeth n'est pas morte !) Ni la venue de Carter aux commandes de la Cité._

_**CATEGORIE :**__ Romance sinon Drame, oui là, sur ce coup, je crois que je vais appeler mon avocat! _

_**RESUME **__: Dans une autre vie, peut-être se retrouveront-il…_

_**ARCHIVES**__** :**__ Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**__** :**__ Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : J'ai écrites cette fics en écoutant cette chanson : _

_ watch?v=uMrZ7lChK-g_

_Je pense qu'elle a été corrigé, mais je n'en suis plus très sûr (il faut dire qu'elle date de 4 ans) donc s'il y a quelques fautes excusez-moi ! Sinon, pour tout avouer, j'ai eu un peu la flemme de modifier la présentation des dialogues qui sont, comme je les faisais avant ^^ _

_« Donne moi tes mains que mon cœur s'y forme, afin que s'y taise le monde juste un instant »_ Louis Aragon.

Le ciel était si gris qu'on aurait dit qu'il faisait presque nuit en cette fin d'après-midi. Des flocons, de tailles éparses, enveloppaient la ville d'un doux manteau d'hiver. Flocons et feuilles tourbillonnaient au gré du vent, se laissant emporter ici et là…

Une feuille de teinte rouge, se détacha du lot et voguât lentement, tel un bateau sur les flots, là où la brise la portait… Après de nombreux tumultes, elle finit sa course, en se posant délicatement sur une stèle de marbre gris poli.

Il y avait quelque chose de graver dessus, un nom, suivi d'une épitaphe. Malgré la neige qui la couvrait, on pouvait y lire _« A un amour perdu, mais éternel »._ Une nouvelle bourrasque emporta la feuille un peu plus loin, au pied cette fois d'une stèle qui était d'un gris foncé… le rouge laissa place au blanc, elle venait de finir sa vie, comme tout ceux qui se trouvaient ici…

Le fin manteau blanc donnait des allures féeriques à ce lieu, qui pourtant ne l'était pas…Tout était paisible, calme, silencieux… Un bruit vint cependant troubler la quiétude qui y régnait habituellement… On aurait dit des coups, des coups provenant d'une arme…

Le bruit recommença…C'était bien des tirs d'armes à feu…Trois exactement, suivis d'un long son de cor, puis d'une voix grave…

La voix d'un homme…qui était vêtu d'un manteau noir sur lequel on pouvait y voir une petite croix…Devant lui, sous une multitude de gerbes et de couronnes de fleurs, se tenait un cercueil de hêtre clair.

Autour, il y avait environ une cinquantaine de personnes, la plus part, habillées en civile, d'autres en militaire…Tous affichaient une mine sombre et grave…Chacun était venu lui rendre hommage, car tous savaient qu'ils venaient de perdre une personne exceptionnelle.

? : - Tu es née poussière, tu redeviendras poussière.

Les trois soldats armés de fusil, qui étaient situés un peu en retrait, tirèrent une nouvelle salve de coups qui firent sursauter quelques personnes présentes. Sauf un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, vêtu d'un costume militaire bleu foncé, sur lequel on pouvait y voir les insignes de l'USAF…Il était si près du cercueil qu'il aurait pu facilement le toucher de la main…Son regard vert semblait fixer un point invisible sur le bois…Il paraissait loin, si loin…

Dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, un monde où elle était encore en vie… Un monde de joie et de bonheur… Où son regard, son sourire, son rire avait encore leur place… Un monde si loin de cette douleur qu'il ne parvenait pas à affronter…

Cette douleur qui lui arrachait le cœur, lui serrait les entrailles…cette douleur qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit, lui faisant confondre les jours et les nuits…car maintenant, sans elle, le jour était si semblable à la nuit…

Bien qu'il était là, à son enterrement, il ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer ainsi, sans vie Pour lui, elle était seulement à se reposer…bien que le jeune homme savait pertinemment que cette pensée lui ferait plus mal qu'autre chose…

Mais que faire ? Comment pouvait-il s'y résoudre ? Comment l'accepter ? Qui aurait pu accepter la mort de sa femme ? Personne…non…Personne…

Près de lui, toute aussi silencieuse, se trouvait une petite fille de cinq ans, aux boucles brunes et aux yeux émeraudes, si semblables à ceux de sa mère disparue…

Son visage était baigné de larmes, vestiges d'un chagrin récent, extériorisation d'une douleur trop grande pour une petite fille d'un si jeune âge. Elles s'écoulaient sur ses joues de porcelaine, sans qu'elle ne les arrête. Cela serait vain et ne les empêcherait pas de couler.

Rien ne semblait vouloir arrêter sa douleur. Elle regardait parfois autour d'elle, tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui étaient venus dire au revoir à sa maman. Comme elle… Elle avait reconnu son oncle Rodney et d'autres personnes…

Elle savait que sa mère était une personne importante, et que c'était pour cela qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. Elle ne les détestait pas, mais ne leur prêtait pas attention. Elle avait trop mal. Il y avait trop de douleur dans son cœur pour qu'elle puisse penser à autre chose.

Elle leva alors ses yeux vers son papa à ses côtés. Lui aussi était triste. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste. Il semblait avoir mal en silence, comme elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne savait pas quelle allait être sa vie après tout ça. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que sa maman était partie pour toujours, et qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais. Que plus jamais elle ne serait là pour lui raconter des contes de fées avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Que plus jamais elle ne serait là pour la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se réveillerait en pleurant la nuit. Que plus jamais elle ne verrait son beau sourire, n'entendrait sa douce voix ou son rire. Et ça, ça lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal…

Son père regardait toujours l'endroit où reposait sa mère. Il ne parvenait pas à affronter tout cela. C'était trop. Sa gorge se serra, et il sentit son regard s'embuer, quand quelque chose entra dans son champ de vision, des étoiles blanches, un carré bleu, des raies rouges et blanches…le drapeau des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Le militaire releva la tête vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Lui aussi portait une tenue militaire, et au vu de son grade, cela devait être un Général du corps d'armée de l'USAF. Il avait environ une cinquantaine d'année, et son visage avait perdu son habituel sourire, pour ne laisser place qu'à un masque froid et solennel.

Il ancra son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Pas besoin de mots, il savait la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Le Général lui tendit le drapeau, que son vis-à-vis accepta, après lui avoir adressé un signe de la tête. Celui-ci le lui rendit, puis retourna avec les autres personnes.

L'homme fixa quelques instants le drapeau, avant de se tourner à demi vers une femme, d'un certain âge, aux boucles brunes et aux yeux d'un vert, si semblable à celui de sa femme, au fond duquel le jeune homme pouvait y lire une profonde détresse.

Il aurait voulu l'apaiser, lui dire quelque chose, mais les mots mouraient au fond de sa gorge. Il se sentait si impuissant. Le militaire déglutit difficilement, et soutint son regard un bref instant.

D'un accord tacite, le jeune homme lui sourit tristement, et s'avança vers le cercueil. D'un mouvement bref, mais quelque peu tremblant, il déploya le drapeau que l'un des soldats venait soigneusement de plier, et après avoir balayé d'un revers de sa main la neige, étendit délicatement sur le cercueil un des grands symboles américains. Là était sa vraie place. Pas ailleurs et certainement pas dans un tiroir au fond d'une commode.

Puis, le jeune homme brun se saisit de la rose qu'il avait posée au sol. Une des épines lui rentra dans la paume, d'où s'écoula quelques secondes plus tard un petit filet de sang. Mais il n'en avait cure… Rien n'avait plus d'importance…ses yeux vert se fixèrent sur la rose rouge. Cette rose, si semblable à celle qu'il lui avait offerte ce matin là.

Flash back 

_Une douce caresse sur sa peau, la faisant frissonner tel un éveil à la vie, la sortit petit à petit de sa rêverie. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se recala dans son lit avec un soupir. Les caresses dans son dos se firent plus insistantes. Bientôt, elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa peau et une voix douce à son oreille._

_**John : -**__ Bonjour madame Sheppard._

_ Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit. Elle adorait quand il l'appelait ainsi. Il avait ce timbre de voix si particulier quand il prononçait ces mots, qu'il faisait vibrer son être entier. Cela, accentué par les lèvres qu'il venait de poser sur sa peau. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa et elle consentit à ouvrir doucement les yeux. Immédiatement elle tomba sur un regard vert des plus intenses, accentué par ses cheveux en bataille et son sourire charmeur. A cet instant, il était sexy en diable._

_**Elizabeth :**__ (souriant) – Bonjour mon cœur. Dit-elle, avant de l'embrasser Déjà réveillé ? _

_ John lui lança un regard indescriptible. _

_**John :**__ \- Je sais que sur Atlantis je ne suis pas très ponctuel. _

_**Elizabeth : -**__ C'est le cas de le dire. _

_**John **__: - Mais comment voudrais-tu que je reste endormi en ce jour et avec une aussi belle femme à mes cotés._

_**Elizabeth :**__ \- Mais je suis aussi à tes cotés sur la cité._

_**John : -**__ Pour mon plus grand bonheur ! (Lui caressant tendrement la joue, le regard doux) Dis moi, tu as bien dormi mon amour ? _

_ Elizabeth se laissa aller quelques secondes à cette douce caresse, qui lui procurait le plus grand bien. Jamais elle ne se lasserait de ses mains sur sa peau, jamais._

_**Elizabeth :**__ \- Merveilleusement bien, le si peu que j'ai dormi ! (Fronçant les sourcils) j'espère que l'on na pas réveillé Beth. _

_**John :**__ (la prenant dans ses bras) – Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est comme son papa, elle a un sommeil de plomb ! _

_ Il est vrai que de ce point de vue là, il n'avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Beth, du haut de ses 5 ans, avait le sommeil aussi lourd que celui de John. Elizabeth ne comptait même plus les fois où elle avait du l'extirper du lit, pour se lever car elle allait être en retard. Mais, elle n'avait pas que cette similitude avec son papa. Bien que physiquement, elle ressemblait à Elizabeth, elle possédait le caractère bien trempé de John et avait une tendance, tout comme lui, à ne pas obéir. _

_ C'est ce qui faisait ce qu'elle était, et que pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé leur petit cœur. _

_**John :**__ (continuant) – Puis…On devait fêter dignement nos deux ans de mariage, tu n'es pas d'accord ? _

_ Pour toute réponse, la diplomate se redressa et embrassa sensuellement ce dernier, qui soupira de contentement. Les mains de la jeune femme, qui jusque là étaient restées dans le dos de John, ne mirent pas longtemps à se poser sur son torse et à commencer à le parcourir avec dextérité, lui provoquant de petits frissons. Cependant, contre toute attente, ce fut le jeune homme qui interrompit cet échange plus que prometteur._

_ La jeune femme s'éloigna, le regard interrogateur. Pourquoi l'arrêtait-il ? Normalement, il n'était pas le dernier pour leurs ébats et prenait toujours les devants. De plus, l'air solennel qu'il abordait n'était pas pour rassurer la jeune femme. Qu'avait-il ? Était-il malade ? pensa-t-elle, alors qu'une infime angoisse s'insinuait en son être. _

_ John dut le remarquer, car son visage se détendit quelque peu. Il posa un regard doux et bienveillant sur sa femme, en même tant qu'il lui caressait la joue du pouce._

_**John :**__ \- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien._

_ Un soulagement l'envahit, alors qu'un sourire illuminait son visage. Un seul regard avait réussi à lui faire envoler ses peurs, à l'apaiser. Ils avaient toujours fonctionnés ainsi, à demi-mots._

_**John **__: - Regarde la chambre. _

_ Elizabeth fronça les sourcils perplexes. Pourquoi lui demandait-il de regarder leur chambre ? Qu'avait-il donc en tête ? _

_**Elizabeth **__: - John, je la connais notre chambre. _

_**John**__ : (appuyant son regard, souriant) – Quand arrêteras- tu de discuter ce que je te dis ? _

_**Elizabeth :**__ (haussant un sourcil, faussement choquée) – C'est moi qui discute ce que tu dis ? (Réfléchissant) Pourtant…Dans mes souvenirs, j'ai la vision d'un homme, qui discute souvent mes idées. Dit-elle, en un sourire malicieux._

_**John **__: (faussement vexé) – Oui, bon ça va ! (Lui embrassant le nez) Regarde donc dans la chambre._

_ La leader plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de son mari, afin d'essayer de deviner ce qu'il cachait, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle n'y voyait que cette petite étincelle caractéristique, quand il avait une idée derrière la tête. Dieu qu'elle haïssait quand il faisait ça ! Elizabeth grimaça, avant de consentir enfin à poser les yeux dans la pièce. _

_ Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle, des roses, des dizaines et des dizaines de roses rouges emplissaient la chambre. Son cœur manqua un battement, alors qu'elle mettait une main devant sa bouche et que des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ \- Mon dieu… (Se tournant vers John) John…C'est magnifique._

_**John :**__ (souriant) – Et encore…regarde par terre. (Devant le regard perplexe de sa campagne) Allez !_

_ Elizabeth obéit et constata que le sol était couvert de pétales de rose, formant ainsi un doux tapis. _

_**Elizabeth**__ : (faiblement) – John…Pourquoi tout ça ? _

_**John **__: (d'une voix charmante) – Faut-il que j'ai une raison valable pour faire plaisir à ma femme ? _

_ Non…Bien sûr que non…Il n'avait pas besoin de raison pour toutes ces petites attentions. Attentions qui étaient tellement lui. Qui faisaient de lui l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie. Une question vint perturber cependant la jeune femme._

_**Elizabeth**__ : - Comment…Comment as-tu fait pour faire entrer toutes ces roses dans la chambre sans que j'entende et ne vois rien ? Demanda-t-elle. _

_**John :**__ (amusé) – Apparemment, tu étais (appuyant sur le très) Très fatiguée. Qu'avez-vous donc fait hier soir et cette nuit madame Sheppard ? _

_ Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme plissa les yeux en lui jetant un regard indescriptible, ce qui fit beaucoup rire John. Cependant, il se calma devant l'air qu'abordait sa femme. Il se pencha et attrapa une rose posée sur la table de nuit._

_**John :**__ (avec un sourire charmeur) – Une rose pour la plus belle des roses._

_**Elizabeth **__: (se saisissant de la fleur, humant son parfum un instant) –Tu penses sincèrement que ça va me faire oublier ce que tu m'as dit ? _

_ Le militaire ne dit mot et se contenta de se rapprocher sensuellement d'Elizabeth, pour voler un instant ses lèvres. _

_**John :**__ (murmurant) –Je t'aime mon amour. (Après un bref silence) Profitons-en, tant qu'on n'est pas trop occupés._

_**Elizabeth **__: (fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas) – Occupés ? _

_ Là encore, John l'embrassa langoureusement, la faisant gémir. Puis, il bifurqua vers son cou, y déposant des baisers brûlants de ça de là, allumant un feu incandescent en Elizabeth. _

_**Elizabeth **__: (soupirant) –John…_

_ Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas, ou ne voulait pas entendre les faibles suppliques de sa femme. Il continua sa lente descente, jouant de sa langue et de ses dents, sur les parties qu'il savait sensible, pour s'arrêter son ventre. _

_ Il y déposa des baisers langoureux et tendres, avant de caler sa tête dessus et de le caresser tendrement du pouce._

_ Son ventre. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Depuis qu'il la savait enceinte, le jeune homme passait des heures ainsi, la tête sur son ventre. A lui parler, ou juste à essayer d'imaginer leur futur enfant. Elizabeth avait beau lui expliquer qu'à 3 mois, il n'était qu'un fœtus, mais rien n'y faisait. De toute façon, elle n'aurait voulu qu'il change d'attitude pour rien au monde…Il était déjà ainsi quand il attendait Beth, et elle l'avait déjà trouvé merveilleux._

_ La leader sourit de bonheur, et passa ses long doigts fin dans les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais de son mari._

_**John**__ : - Tu vois mon bébé, dit John, en brisant le silence qui s'était installé, ta maman est incorrigible, elle ne se souvenait même plus que dans quelques mois, tu arriveras et que là, tu auras toute notre attention. Même avant ! Quand elle te reprochera de lui faire manger trop épicé ! _

_**Elizabeth **__: (offusquée) – John ! Dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, ne lui raconte pas des choses pareilles, il va croire qu'on ne l'aime pas. _

_**John :**__ (relevant les yeux vers elle) – Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ? Demanda-t-il, malicieusement. _

_ Elizabeth lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire, tu verrais mieux d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ! _

_**Elizabeth **__: (rétorquant) – De toute façon, ce sera à toi que je reprochais ces faits ! Qui est responsable de mon état d'après vous monsieur Sheppard ? Fit-elle, avec un petit hochement de tête. _

_ Ouais…Sur ce coup elle lui avait bien cloué le bec ! C'est vrai que dans quelque temps, c'est lui qui aurait tous les reproches et différentes sautes d'humeur de sa femme. Il en avait déjà fait les frais pendant qu'elle attendait leur fille. Bien qu'il sache tout l'intérêt que les hormones pouvaient apporter à leur vie de couple. Un sourire idiot apparut sur ses lèvres. _

_**Elizabeth **__: (fronçant les sourcils) – Pourquoi ce sourire ? _

_**John **__: (innocemment) – Mais pour rien ! Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur le ventre. _

_ Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête d'un air désespéré en soupirant et de recommencer machinalement à caresser les cheveux de John. Celui-ci de nouveau déposa de tendres baisers sur cet endroit qui abritait leur enfant. _

_ Il sentit au bout de quelques secondes Elizabeth se détendre sous ses baisers. Tout en l'embrassant, il passa sur elle et commença des caresses plus que subjectives sur les cuisses parfaites de sa femme, alors que sa langue, il faisait le contour de son nombril, y déposant un nectar tiède._

_ John avait toujours en un seul baiser, une seule caresse su faire tomber ses barrières. Elle n'arrivait jamais à lui résister bien longtemps, elle enfourna ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, lui donnant implicitement l'ordre de continuer, ce qu'il fit…_

_**John **__: (entre deux baisers) – Dis moi, quand…L'annoncerons-nous à Beth…_

_ Un soupir fut sa réponse. Il lui parlait de leur fille, alors qu'elle commençait à sombrer dans les limbes du plaisir. N'en avait-il pas conscience ? Ou…Le faisait-il exprès ? Elle allait lui faire comprendre dans ces conditions…_

_ La Diplomate se saisit des plaques militaires du pilote, le ramenant ainsi tout près d'elle. Elle plongea ses yeux de jade, traversés par des tempêtes et le désir, dans les siens…_

_**Elizabeth **__: (d'une voix sensuelle) – On verra ça plus tard. _

_**John :**__ (avec un sourire charmeur) – Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il, sachant parfaitement la réponse. _

_**Elizabeth : -**__ oh oui…là (avec une moue peu équivoque) je n'ai envie que d'une chose. _

_**John **__: - Qui est ? Madame Sheppard ? _

_**Elizabeth **__: - Toi ! Dit-elle, en tirant sur ses plaques, avant de capturer ses lèvres._

_ Une douce mélodie qui semblait être la lettre à Élise, s'élevait dans la pièce silencieuse. Elle provenait d'une boite à musique en bois ciselé, qui était posée sur une commode en être sombre. La pièce était baignée par la douce quiétude du soleil matinal, réchauffant et éclairant de ses rayons les objets qui s'y trouvaient. Une maquette d'avion et une représentation de l'univers étaient suspendues au plafond. La tapisserie d'un vert eau, était bordée d'une frise en son milieu, et on pouvait distinguer sur le mur quelque posters et peluche, qui représentaient des danseuses et poupées anciennes. _

_ Les peluches d'ailleurs, n'étaient pas que sur les murs, un nombre incalculable d'ours se trouvait posé à droite et à gauche, dans la pièce, qui s'apparentait à celle d'une enfant…Comme on pouvait le distinguer par les jouets qui dépassaient d'un coffret en bois couleur vieux rose, sur lequel un arc en ciel était peint, qui se situait aux pieds du lit. Lit, dans lequel sous une couette, dormait une petit fille aux boucles brunes. _

_ Celle-ci, dès qu'elle entendit la mélodie provenant du cadeau de son oncle Rodney, grimaça et posa son oreiller sur sa tête en grognant. Elle était trop bien dans son lit…Hors de question qu'elle n'en sorte…Le problème et que, la mélodie fut bien vite remplacée par la sonnerie stridente d'un réveil, posé sur la table de nuit. Sonnerie, qui ne tarda guère à être étouffé par un ours en peluche, qui s'abattit violemment sur l'objet du délit. Un autre grognement s'éleva, puis la fillette quitta sa « cachette » et se mit sur le dos en soupirant. _

_ Pourquoi son papa avait il voulut qu'ils se lèvent si tôt ? D'habitude, ils faisaient toujours la grasse matinée quand ils étaient sur Terre. Même si, elle, elle le faisait tout le temps. Son papa lui avait même dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'être toute petite. Quand elle serait plus grande, elle ne pourrait plus faire la grâce matinée, Beth, elle, ne voulait pas grandir ! Elle souhaitait rester toujours petite, comme sa, elle pourrait toujours faire la grasse matinée…Toujours faire la grâce matinée, et être aussi importante que sa maman. Oui, c'était une bonne idée…une très bonne idée, pensa Beth, alors que les limbes du sommeil recommençaient à l'envahir…_

_ Cependant, le réveil ne paraissait pas vouloir l'entendre de cette oreille, car il se remit à sonner. La fillette grogna en soupirant bruyamment, décidément, tout était contre elle aujourd'hui ! pensa-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. A présent, il était inutile qu'elle essaye de se rendormir…Cette seconde mélodie avait finit de la réveiller, autant se lever._

_ Beth poussa un nouveau soupir et finit, contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur par ouvrir les yeux. Ceux-ci rencontrèrent immédiatement des étoiles…Des toutes petites étoiles collées au plafond. C'était sa maman qui les avait collées là, juste au dessus de sa tête. Elle lui avait dit qu'ainsi, elle aurait toujours impression d'être sur Atlantis, ou sur un des balcons de la Cité, avec elle, quand elle lui racontait un conte de fée. Et la petite avait exactement les même étoiles sur la Cité, comme cela, elle se croyait sur Terre. Une façon de ne pas être trop dépaysée…_

_ La petite Sheppard fixa un long moment le plafond, avant de reporter son attention sur la fenêtre, ou plus exactement sur le paysage extérieur…A sa vue, de l'émerveillement passa dans son regard émeraude. De la neige ! De la neige ! Il avait neigé ! Il avait neigé ! Tout d'un coup, Beth se sentit parfaitement réveillée. Elle rejeta la couette, sauta hors du lit et alla coller son nez contre la vitre….De la joie et de la surprise se lisait sur son petit visage enfantin…Elle imaginait déjà toutes les bêtises qu'elle allait pouvoir faire…une bataille de boule de neige, un bonhomme avec un chapeau, une carotte et une écharpe ! Il ne fallait pas oublier l'écharpe, sinon, il allait avoir froid ! Puis…ils iraient faire de la luge._

_ Des jeux…plein de jeux…La journée s'annonçait merveilleuse. Il fallait que son papa et sa maman voient ça ! Beth descendit du rebord et sortit en courant de la chambre en criant un tonitruant :_

_**Beth :**__ \- Papa ! Maman ! _

_ Cependant, arrivée juste devant la porte, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir la fillette stoppa son geste. Elle allait oublier l'essentiel…Frapper avant d'entrer. Son papa et sa maman lui avaient bien spécifié qu'à chaque fois il fallait qu'elle avertisse avant. Cela, depuis que la petite les avait surpris plusieurs fois étroitement enlacés. Face à ces nombreuses questions, ils lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire un petits frère, mais depuis le temps qu'ils essayaient, il aurait du arriver ! Ils ne devaient vraiment pas être doués ! _

_ Beth grimaça et soupira, que devait-elle faire ? Ouvrir, ne pas ouvrir ? Oh et puis zut, la nouvelle qu'elle voulait leur dire était trop importante ! Ne réfléchissant pas plus, mini Sheppard ouvrit la porte à la voler et sauta sur leur lit en criant. _

_**Beth**__ : Papa, maman, il a neigé ! Il a neigé ! _

_ John et Elizabeth, à l'entente de la voix de leur fille, sortirent la tête de sous les draps. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux en bataille, et les joues légèrement rougies. Ne semblant pas réaliser l'information que leur criait leur petit ange. _

_**Beth :**__ \- Il a neigé ! Il a neigé ! Dit-elle, en les secouant et en sautant sur le lit. _

_**John **__: - Quoi ? Que se passe-il ? demanda John en se redressant, puis en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ (lui prenant les bras pour qu'elle son calme) – Mon cœur, calme-toi et dis nous ce qu'il y a ? _

_**Beth**__ : - Il a neigé ! Il a neigé ! s'écria t-elle, comme un leitmotiv. _

_ A cette affirmation, John parut quelque peu étonné. _

_**John :**__ \- C'est pour cela que tu es venue nous réveiller ? (Fronçant les sourcils) Qu'est-ce que nous t'avons dit ? _

_ Beth fit mine de réfléchir un instant. _

_**Beth **__: (souriant) – De frapper avant d'entrer. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ \- C'est ça mon ange. _

_**Beth**__ : (rétorquant) – Oui, mais il a neigé ! (Souriant, énumérant sur ses doigt) On va pouvoir faire plein de jeux et des bonhommes de neige avant d'aller chez son oncle Rodney ! (Fronçant les sourcils) Puis… Vous m'aviez dit de me réveiller plutôt pour aller chez Rodney et Laura. _

_**John **__: - Heu…_

_ Les regards des deux parents se croisèrent, gênés, avant de baisser les yeux. Devant leur attitude, Beth compris bien vite qu'elle avait visé juste. _

_**Beth **__: - Vous êtes encore en train de me faire un petit frère ? _

_**John :**__ (fronçant les sourcils) – Comment ça (mettant les guillemets) Encore ? _

_**Beth :**__ \- Bah, à chaque fois que vous êtes comme ça, vous me dites que vous faites un petit frère, mais depuis le temps ! (Les mains sur ses hanches) Moi je l'attends le petit frère ! _

_ Elizabeth jeta un bref coup d'œil à John, qui l'encouragea d'un petit signe de la tête, tout en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens afin de lui montrer son soutien. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, avant de prendre la parole. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le trac, comme si elle allait annoncer à ses parents, qu'elle allait se marier à Las Vegas, à 15 ans seulement. _

_**Elizabeth**__ : - Hey bien… (Avec un petit sourire) Si on te disait que c'est en bonne voie…Même en très bonne voie pour ta petite sœur ou ton petit frère._

_ Beth écarquilla les yeux de surprise. _

_**Beth**__ : - Ca veut dire que je vais avoir un petit frère ? _

_ La jeune femme secoua la tête positivement en souriant. _

_ Un petit frère ou une petite sœur…Elle allait avoir une petite sœur ou une petite sœur… Un compagnon de jeux, avec qui elle pourrait faire les pires bêtises. Mais aussi, un petit être qu'elle devrait surveiller quand son papa et sa maman seraient trop occupés, et à qui elle devrait apprendre plein de choses. Elle se sentit envahie d'une responsabilité nouvelle, celle de grande sœur. Elle allait bientôt être grande sœur ! _

_ Voyant le manque de réaction de sa fille et ne réussissant pas à lire dans son regard, alors que d' habitude cela lui était si facile, la jeune maman commença à légèrement paniquer. Serait il possible qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse de sa grossesse, pourtant elle lui avait semblait si impatiente…se serait-elle trompée à ce point ? Sentant son cœur s'accélérer et n'y tenant plus, elle demanda faiblement. _

_**Elizabeth **__: (faiblement) – Beth, mon ange tu es heureuse ? _

_**Beth :**__ \- C'est vrai que tu attends un bébé ? _

_**Elizabeth :**__ \- Oui, je suis enceinte. Mais je ne veux pas que tu…_

_ Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que sa fille lui sauta au cou pour lui faire un gros câlin, sous le regard bienveillant de John. Ce simple geste lui mit les larmes aux yeux. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ (se reculant légèrement, lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille) –Je suis si contente que ça te fasse plaisir. _

_ John sourit en envoyant un petit regard à Liz, qui voulait dire je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle dirait ça ! Cela lui valut une grimace de la part de la jeune femme. Le militaire secoua la tête en souriant, avant de s'approcher de son petit ange, et de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. _

_**John :**__ \- A vrai dire, maman avait un peu peur que tu le prennes mal. _

_ A peine eut-il finie sa phrase qu'Elizabeth lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. _

_**John :**__ \- Hey ! (Sérieusement) Tu veux que j'aille me plaindra à la société des maris battus ? _

_**Elizabeth : -**__ bah voyons, arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! _

_ La fillette sourit devant l'attitude de ses deux parents. Elle adorait quand ils étaient ainsi._

_**Beth :**__ \- Je ne l'aurais pas pris mal, depuis le temps que j'attendais ! _

_ John et Elizabeth se sourient heureux et ravis que leur fille le prenne si bien. _

_**Beth :**__ \- Et c'est quand qu'il arrive ? _

_**Elizabeth :**__ (souriant) – Dans moins de 7 mois ! _

_**Beth**__ : (tout souriante) – J'ai hâte alors ! (sur le ton de la confiance) Vous savez, je me demandais si vous étiez doués parce que depuis le temps que vous me disiez que j'allais avoir un petit frère ou une sœur ! _

_**John :**__ (fronçant les sourcils) – Comment ça pas doués ? _

_ Un sourire machiavélique passa sur les lèvres du Colonel, juste avant qu'il ne fonde sur sa fille. _

_**John :**__ \- Comment ça pas doués ? Tu vas voir ! Dit-il, en commençant à la chatouiller. _

_ Beth se tortilla sous les assauts de son papa…Ces rires s'élevèrent bientôt dans la chambre, tandis qu'Elizabeth regardait la scène amusée, juste avant d'y participer…_

_OoOo_

_ Elle rajusta le ruban vert qui entourait le gros paquet enveloppé d'un papier cadeau rouge sur lequel des têtes de père Noël s'entremêlaient à des couronnes qui y étaient dessinées, puis se recula d'un pas. Après avoir examiné de ses yeux émeraude, sous toutes les coutures, le cadeau, elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait ! Il était parfait ! _

_ Dire que dans quelque temps, enfin, quelques heures, les mains avides de son ange s'évertueraient à arracher un si beau travail ! Quel gâchis ! Mais bon, c'était une enfant…Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas que Beth qui déchirait le papier kraft, John aussi…Le militaire avait d'ailleurs employé diverses tortures et stratagèmes pour savoir ce qu'Elizabeth comptait lui offrir, mais rien n'avait fonctionné ! _

_ La diplomate était restée de marbre, même face aux tortures les plus douces et originales. Pensa-t-elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux perdus dans le vague…_

_ Au bout de quelques secondes, elle secoua la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie et reprit l'emballage des cadeaux. Ils avaient du déjà appeler Rodney pour lui dire qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à l'heure prévue, il était inutile d'accumuler encore plus de retard. Celui-ci n'avait pas manqué de ronchonner en prétendant que la dinde allait être immangeable ! Cela même en sachant que leur retard était dû au fait qu'ils voulaient laisser Beth jouer dans la neige. Elizabeth lui avait alors rétorqué qu'il comprendrait quand il aurait des enfants. Chose qui n'allait pas tarder, puisque Jennifer était enceinte de 7 mois ! _

_ A ce propos, où avait-elle laissé la grenouillère premier âge qu'elle voulait offrir au couple…Ah oui ! Dans la chambre ; elle avait fini l'emballage hier soir. La jeune femme délaissa donc la cuisine, où la radio diffusait les premières notes de Feist, pour monter à l'étage chercher le cadeau. _

_ Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, avec non pas un paquet mais quatre en équilibre précaire sur son avant bras, et un autre sous son aisselle gauche. La jeune femme poussa un profond soupire en déposant ces précieux fardeaux sur la table de la cuisine. Elle avait non seulement oublié la grenouillère, mais également les cadeaux du couple McKay ! A quoi pensait-elle donc ? _

_ Ce n'est pas possible, elle oubliait tout en ce moment ! Il faut dire que toutes ses pensées étaient obnubilées par ce petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle ne cessait de se le représenter mentalement, d'imaginer ce à quoi il pourrait ressembler, sans pouvoir éviter qu'un grand sourire s'impose sur ses lèvres. Elizabeth était si heureuse que Beth ait accepté son petit frère ou sa petite sœur si facilement ! _

_ Cependant, Liz ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser, elle ne voulait en aucun cas que Beth voit ce nouveau bébé comme s'il allait prendre la place dans le cœur de ses parents… Et Elizabeth s'était promis de lui en parler, même si John trouvait cela peu nécessaire… Mais la diplomate ne savait que trop bien que la venue d'un petit frère non annoncée pouvait perturber une petite fille de 4 ans. Pensa-t-elle le regard sombre. _

_ Ce fut la voix du commentateur radio qui la ramena à la réalité et l'empêcha de poursuivre le cheminement de ses pensées. _

_**Voix : **__\- Chers auditeurs, il est déjà 17 h ! Si vous devez aller passer les fêtes du réveillon chez des amis, je vous conseille de partir maintenant ! Après, bonjour les embouteillages ! Surtout que la météo a prévu beaucoup de chutes de neige en soirée ! _

_ 17 h ! Déjà ! Si elle continuait à rêvasser, à ce rythme-là, ils seraient obligés de rappeler Rodney ! Cette fois, le scientifique serait beaucoup moins coulant que la première fois, et John et lui se disputeraient encore ! Ce qui était hors de question un jour de noël ! _

_**Elizabeth : **__(tapant dans ses mains) – Allez, on accélère, sinon jamais on ne sera a l'heure ! Pensa-t-elle à voix haute. _

_ Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune femme se saisit des sacs à cadeaux posés sur une des chaises en rotin et commença à mettre les paquets correspondant à leur propriétaire à l'intérieur. _

_ Une fois cela fait et après avoir déposé les précieux paquets dans le salon qui n'attendaient plus qu'à être mis dans le break, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les éclats de voix. Beth n'avait eu qu'à employer la méthode Sheppardienne pour faire craquer sa maman…Comme toujours, Elizabeth avait cédé… Elle ne pouvait déjà rien refuser à John quand il employait cette technique, alors là, encore moins à son petit ange, fruit de leur amour… C'est pour ça que la jeune femme n'avait pu que céder à la fillette, quand elle lui avait demandée de rester jouer dans la neige… Après avoir enfilé écharpe, gros pull, manteau, gants et bonnet, John et elle étaient sortis dans le jardin pour profiter de ce cadeau inattendu que la nature leur faisait._

_ Cela arrangeait Elizabeth. Ainsi, tous les cadeaux avaient pu être finis sans qu'elle n'ait eu à trouver des stratagèmes pour éviter les questions de leur fille. A peine arrivée sur le perron du jardin, la leader reçut une boule de neige sur son pull à col roulé couleur prune. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ \- D'accord. Dit-elle doucement, avant de relever les yeux vers l'instigateur de la chose. _

_ John se gratta la tête et aborda un petit sourire d'excuse. _

_**John **__: -Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu serais arrivée à cet instant précis. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ \- Je vois ça (fronçant les sourcils, tout en secouant son pull) Mais dit moi, tu vises quoi ? (malicieusement) Qu'a donc fait la porte de notre maison pour subir vos foudres, Colonel Sheppard ?_

_ Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, car une tornade brune sortie de derrière un arbre, pour sauter dans les bras de sa maman. _

_**Beth :**__ \- Maman ! Maman ! Toi aussi t'es venue jouer avec nous ? Dit-elle en lui faisant un gros câlin. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ \- Pas exactement mon ange. Lui dit-elle, en la rajustant dans ses bras et en remettant une boucle brune derrière son oreille. _

_**Beth :**__ \- Oh ! fit la fillette quelque peu déçue. _

_ Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de la mine contrite de sa fille. Elle n'aimait pas lui faire de la peine et voir son si joli visage se départir de son beau sourire. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui dit : _

_**Elizabeth**__ : - Je ne peux pas jouer maintenant, mais je te promets de jouer avec toi demain ! _

_**Beth **__: - Youppie ! T'aime maman ! Fit-elle, en encerclant son cou de ses petits bras. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ (lui caressant le dos tendrement) – Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. _

_**Beth**__ : - T'es venue pour quoi alors ? _

_**John :**__ (renchérissant) – Oui, t'es venue pour quoi ? _

_ La jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant, devant la similitude des réactions du père et de la fille. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et cela le sera toujours. _

_**Elizabeth**__ : - Déjà, pour voir si mes deux terreurs ne faisaient pas de bêtises. _

_**John :**__ (s'offusquant)- Quoi ? Nous ? On ne fait jamais de bêtises. _

_ Il eut droit à un regard qui voulait dire « mais bien sûr »_

_**Beth :**__ (souriant) – On ne fait jamais de bêtise ! _

_**Elizabeth : **__\- D'accord, c'est pour ça que j'ai retrouvé du Nutella sur la porte du frigo et vos hauts de pyjama tachés dans la machine ? _

_ Ils esquissèrent une grimace similaire, qui fit sourire Elizabeth. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ \- Qui ne dit mot consent ! Plus sérieusement je suis venue pour vous dire de rentrer. Il faut que l'on parte chez Rodney. _

_**John **__: (grimaçant) – Quoi ? Déjà ? _

_**Elizabeth **__: - Il est 17h passées John. _

_ Le jeune homme lui fit une moue significative_

_**Beth :**__ \- On ne peut pas dire à Rodney qu'on arrivera en retard ? _

_**Elizabeth **__: - Non ma puce, tu sais comment est ton oncle si on lui dit une nouvelle fois qu'on sera en retard ?_

_**Beth **__: - Z'aurais voulu jouer encore dans la neige. _

_**John :**__ \- Chez Oncle Rodney ! Tu verras ma belle, je suis que ton oncle sera ravi de jouer avec nous ! Dit-il en venant en aide à Elizabeth. _

_**Beth**__ : - Tu crois ? _

_**John :**__ (hochant la tête) – Bien sûr ! N'est-ce pas mon amour ?_

_ Elizabeth hocha la tête. John avait raison, Rodney ne pouvait rien refuser à sa nièce préférée, même s'il ronchonnait. _

_**Beth :**__ \- Bah, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Fit-elle en sautant littéralement des bras de sa maman. _

_ A peine à terre la fillette se rua à l'intérieur de la maison sous le regard amusé de ses deux parents. _

_**John :**__ \- Je crois que Rodney va être de corvée de bonhomme de neige. Dit-il en riant. _

_**Elizabeth : **__\- Oui, c'est sûr ! Mais il adore ça, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. _

_ John lui fit son fameux demi sourire, se rapprocha d'Elizabeth et glissa sa main dans la sienne. _

_**John : -**__ Et puis, cela l'habitue à son rôle de papa à venir. (Fronçant les sourcils) Même si j'ai du mal à imaginer Rodney en futur père. _

_**Elizabeth **__: (riant) – Oui, moi aussi. (L'embrassant) Tu viens, on a des paquets à mettre dans le coffre. _

_**John : -**__ A vos ordres, belle demoiselle. Dit-il en lui embrassant la main avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur. _

_ Après plusieurs allers et retour, tous les paquets furent enfin dans le coffre._

_**John :**__ (regardant sa montre) – Si on roule bien, on devrait être là-bas dans 2 heures !_

_**Elizabeth :**__ (tournant sur elle même) – On a rien oublié apparemment (énumérant sur ses doigts) les cadeaux pour Jennifer, Rodney, leur futur bébé, ceux de Beth._

_ Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par les lèvres de Sheppard qui venait de se poser dans son cou. En effet, le jeune homme avait entouré sa taille de ses bras et appuyé son dos contre le sien. La voir là, si désirable, affolée à l'idée d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il n'avait pu résister. _

_ Pourquoi diable étaient-ils donc obligés d'aller chez McKay ! Ils auraient pu rester là, passer un superbe réveillon et une nuit magique… Quoi que, pour la nuit, même s'ils étaient chez Rodney, ça ne sera sûrement pas cela qui arrêterait le pilote ! Oh non ! _

_ Au contact des lèvres de John dans son cou, la jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un soupir de contentement. _

_**John :**__ \- On est vraiment. (Lui déposant un baiser de ça, de là) obligés d'y aller ? _

_ Un soupir fut sa réponse. _

_**John **__: (haussant un sourcil) – Je prends ça pour un non alors. Dit-il, en commençant à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. _

_**Elizabeth : -**__ Hum…John, ce n'est pas que ça ne me déplairait pas mais…_

_**John : -**__ Mais il faut y aller, je sais. Dit-il, en soupirant. _

_ La jeune femme se retourna de manière à rester dans le cercle protecteur de ses bras. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ \- Moi aussi j'aimerais rester ici, avec toi. _

_**John **__: (lui embrassant le front) – Alors restons ? _

_ Cependant, le regard de Liz lui donna tout de suite la réponse. _

_**John **__: - Je hais quand tu as raison ! _

_**Elizabeth **__: (souriant) – C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes ! Puis… (Avec un sourire taquin) Tu aurais loupé ton cadeau de noël. _

_**John **__: (avec un sourire en coin) – Oh, qu'est ce que c'est ? _

_ Elizabeth secoua la tête négativement. _

_**Elizabeth : -**__ Non, non, non, ça ne marche pas John. Mais…_

_ La diplomate se mit sur la pointe des pieds, les mains sur son torse et murmura sensuellement à son oreille. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ \- Si tu es sage, il est possible que tu le saches au cours de la soirée. _

_ Puis, elle lui mordilla sensuellement l'oreille, avant de se défaire de son étreinte, laissant un John plus frustré que jamais ! Il détestait quand elle faisait ça ! Pourtant, en cet instant, il la trouvait encore plus sexy ! _

_**John :**__ \- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais cela ? _

_**Elizabeth :**__ \- Je sais, répondit elle avec un sourire taquin. _

_**John :**__ \- Le fait est que… Dans la possibilité d'avoir ma surprise, je me tiendrais bien !_

_**Elizabeth : -**__ Mais j'espère, monsieur Sheppard ! _

_**John :**__ (souriant) – Vous n'avez rien à craindre là-dessus, madame Sheppard ! Fit-il, avant de lui voler un baiser. _

_ Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus intense, leur langue se mêlant sensuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par leur petite tornade brune, qui arriva en courant dans le salon. _

_**Elizabeth **__: - Et bien mon ange, que t'arrive-t-il ? _

_**Beth **__: - J'ai oubliée lapinos ! _

_ Lapinos était le nom de son doudou. Comme son nom l'indiquait, c'était un lapin que lui avait offert Rodney à sa naissance. Elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et refusait de partir où que ce soit sans sa précieuse peluche. _

_**Elizabeth**__ : - Il doit être dans ta chambre. _

_ Avant même qu'elle n'est eu le temps de finir sa phrase, la fillette était déjà montée à l'étage. Ils entendirent la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, Beth fouiller à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dévala l'escalier et sauta directement dans les bras de son papa. _

_**Beth**__ : - J'ai retrouvé Lapinos ! Il était sur le lit. _

_**John **__: (la rajustant dans ces bras) – Tu vois, il n'était pas perdu. _

_**Beth**__ : - Non ! _

_**John**__ : - C'est bon mon poussin, tu as tout ? _

_**Beth :**__ \- Oui ! _

_**John :**__ \- On peut y aller alors ! _

_ Elizabeth vérifia tout de même une dernière fois si elle n'avait rien oublié, en tournant sur elle-même. Cette attitude fit sourire John, c'était une de ces petites manies qui rendait sa femme unique à ses yeux. _

_**Elizabeth **__: - Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_**John **__: - Pour rien ! fit-il en lui chipant un baiser avant de sortir au dehors. _

_ Le vent s'engouffra dans leur manteau, les faisant tous frissonner, emportant avec lui la neige qui s'était remise à tomber. _

_**Beth :**__ \- Oh, il recommence à neiger ! Chouette, on va avoir un noël tout blanc ! _

_ Un noël tout blanc certes, mais quelque peu dangereux pour rouler en voiture. John regarda du coin de l'œil sa femme, où la même inquiétude si reflétait. Aucun d'eux n'aimait conduire dans ces conditions…_

_**John :**__ \- ça va aller, il ne neige pas beaucoup. Fit John, qui se voulait rassurant. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne roulerai pas trop vite et prendrai un raccourci. _

_**Elizabeth **__: (haussant un sourcil) – Un raccourci ? John…_

_**John **__: - Ne t'inquiète pas, il est sûr ! _

_ La leader sembla convaincue par la réponse, même si une infime angoisse persistait dans sa poitrine. Elle s'installa confortablement. John finit d'installer Beth et vint s'asseoir à côté de Liz. Après avoir échangé un sourire avec sa femme, il démarra. _

_OoOoO_

_La neige qui tombait finement quand ils étaient partis de leur domicile, s'abattait à présent avec plus de densité depuis deux heures maintenant. Les essuies glaces marchaient à pleine vitesse et la conduite se faisait de plus en plus difficile, obligeant Sheppard à plisser les yeux pour mieux voir les sinuosités de la route. _

_**John **__: - Je pense qu'on va arriver plus en retard que prévu ! Dit-il en jetant un coup œil à Liz. _

_**Elizabeth **__: - John, regarde la route. (Soupirant) je pense surtout qu'on n'aurait pas du prendre ce raccourci ! _

_**John**__ : - Mon raccourci est très bien ! (faisant un geste de la main vers le pare brise) c'est toute cette neige aussi. _

_**Elizabeth **__: (souriant à demi) – N'accuse pas la neige John ! On aurait tout simplement du rester sur la route principale._

_**Beth :**__ \- C'est quand qu'on arrive ? demanda Beth, plus qu'impatiente._

_**John**__ : - Bientôt mon ange, je te jure que l'on arr…_

_**Elizabeth :**__ \- Johnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn attentionnnnnnnnnnnn ! Cria Elizabeth. _

_ Sa voix le fit sursauter, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de dire quoi que ce soit, une vive lumière aveuglante envahie l'habitacle, lui faisant braquer la voiture d'un coup sec. Celle-ci fit un demi-tour dans un grincement de pneus strident, puis quelque chose de lourd vint la percuter. La force de l'impact rejeta la voiture sur le côté, et bientôt, elle dévala la pente tel un ballon de foot qu'aurait perdu un enfant._

_ Un enfant…Comme cet enfant où les cris de terreur se mêlaient à ceux de ses parents… Des cris de vies qui s'éteignent, pour se perdre dans la nuit._

**Fin du flash back **

Des cris…Les cris de sa fille et de sa femme. Il pouvait encore les entendre rien qu'en fermant les yeux… C'était la seule chose dont il se souvenait quand il s'était éveillé à l'hôpital. Immédiatement, il avait demandé des nouvelles de sa famille, après qu'on lui ait raconté ce qui s'était passé.

Faisant fit de la douleur qui lui martelait les côtes et de sa blessure à la tête qui saignait encore, John s'était rendu au bloc. Là, derrière une vitre en verre et après avoir bousculé trois médecins, le jeune homme les avaient vues. Ils s'afféraient autour d'elles, essayant par tous les moyens de les maintenir en vie, de les ramener vers lui.

Alors que lui sentait son estomac se contracter de douleur et d'horreur, si seulement ils étaient partis plus tôt, si seulement ils n'avaient pas pris ce raccourci, si seulement ils n'avaient pas croisé ce chauffard complètement ivre. Elle serait encore en vie, il n'aurait pas perdu la femme de sa vie. Pensa-t-il, en serrant les dents et les poings, afin de contenir sa rage.

Poings qui lui faisaient encore mal d'avoir frappé le mur de l'hôpital, cela ne l'avait pas ramenée hélas… Quand le canadien lui avait demandé comment il allait, le militaire n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'engueuler. Rodney n'avait été ni plus ni moins que son exutoire, Il avait pu se défouler... évacuer cette colère... Comme si cela allait la ramener, comment cela pouvait-il aller, alors que sa femme et sa fille luttaient pour leur vie ? Un bref soulagement l'avait envahi quand le médecin lui avait annoncé que sa fille était hors de danger.

Cependant, bien vite balayé quand une demi-heure plus tard, on venait lui apprendre le décès de sa femme et de leur bébé…Il se souviendrait toujours de cet instant, de cette impression… C'était comme si on venait de lui enfoncer une lame empoissonnée dans le cœur, qui continuait à déverser son venin lentement.

Il avait pleuré comme un enfant dans les bras de Rodney ce jour-là. Mais bizarrement, plus depuis… Comme si ses larmes s'étaient taries et étaient mortes avec elle. Il vivait là où il l'avait laissée, cette nuit-là, sur cette route, il vivait dans sa douleur et son chagrin, dans son désespoir et cet avenir incertain. Elle avait tout emporté quand elle était partie, leur bonheur, leur espoir, leur avenir… Que lui restait-il à présent ?

Beth, qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux son papa depuis qu'il s'était saisi de la rose, n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que son visage s'était refermé encore un peu plus. Il était triste. Comme elle… D'un chagrin qu'il ne pouvait mesurer et qu'il ne tentait pas de cacher.

La petite s'approcha de son papa et glissa délicatement sa petite main dans la sienne, comme un soutien mutuel face à cette mort cruelle. John baissa les yeux à ce contact et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, dévastés de douleur, de sa fille. Ce regard lui brisa le cœur, sa fille… Beth…Enfermé dans sa douleur, il en avait presque oublié Elizabeth alias Beth…Leur fille, leur petit ange.

Le fruit de leur amour…Tout ce qui lui restait à présent de sa femme tant aimée, le plus beau cadeau qu'il lui avait offert…Son plus beau rôle aussi… Elle lui ressemblait tellement…Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux…Ces si beaux yeux émeraude rougis par les torrents de larmes qu'elle venait de verser…Les larmes d'une petite fille venant de perdre sa maman. Cette vision lui enserra la poitrine dans un étau douloureux.

Le pilote se pencha et prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le put, sans lui faire mal. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en la berçant, espérant ainsi effacer sa douleur… Mais, est-ce que c'était le chagrin de sa fille qu'il essayait d'apaiser ou son propre chagrin ? Sa propre tristesse… Tout était trop confus et embrouillé dans son esprit …il savait juste qu'il avait une fille et qu'il devait être là pour elle…

**John **: _(d'une voix cassée)_ – ça va aller mon cœur. Papa est là. Tout va aller mieux…

Il sentit son petit ange se détendre un peu à ses paroles. Paroles qu'il aurait aimé croire, Il aurait aimé croire que tout allait s'arranger… Mais il savait que non… plus rien ne serait comme avant, à présent. Il devra élever sa fille seul et elle grandira sans sa maman à ses cotés… Sa maman partie dans une autre vie, qu'il rejoindra…Mais plus tard.

Le militaire fixa intensément le cercueil en bois d'hêtre d'un regard dur. D'un regard qui avait perdu cette spontanéité et cette insouciance qui le caractérisaient.

**John **: - Je te promets que je m'occuperais de Beth, Elizabeth, je te le promets. Murmura-t-il.

**Beth** : - Et moi de papa. Répondit sa fille, la voix émue.

Une émotion indescriptible l'envahit alors et il embrassa les cheveux de son petit ange. Elle venait de perdre son innocence et son insouciance…Plus rien ne serait pareil pour tous les deux…Plus jamais…Le pilote fixa intensément la rose qu'il avait en main. Cette rose rouge, sa préférée… Il déglutit, essayant de faire taire sa douleur.

**John :** \- Une rose pour la plus belle des roses.

Car pour lui, même dans la mort, elle resterait éternellement belle… Il allait ouvrir la main, quand les doigts de leur fille vinrent se mêler aux siens. John la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et vit la détermination dans son regard. La même que pouvait avoir Elizabeth.

Elle avait raison, c'était une chose à faire à deux. A cet instant, sa fille lui parut bien plus forte que lui et l'espace d'un instant il en eut honte. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite. N'avait-il pas promis d'être fort pour eux deux ?

John respira profondément et après un accord tacite et silencieux, ils ouvrirent tous deux les mains. La rose tomba délicatement sur le cercueil, dans un silence le plus total. Silence seulement brisé quelque seconde par un :

**Beth :** \- Adieu maman.

A fendre le cœur.

C'était la voix déchirée d'une petite fille. Une petite fille qui venait de perdre sa maman bien trop tôt.

Fin

_« Donne moi tes mains que mon âme y dorme, que mon âme y dorme éternellement. »_

Ps : Pour celle et ceux qui suivent « Même si » et « Zahara », sachez que ces fics sont terminés, il faut juste que je les tapes. Alors encore un peu de patience ^^

20


End file.
